


coffee conversations

by hiclaire



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, DNF, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop AU, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, just a happy story cuz im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiclaire/pseuds/hiclaire
Summary: george was a barista at the campus coffee shop.dream was an english major swamped with work, needing a rush of caffeine each day.he also needed an excuse to see george.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	coffee conversations

**Author's Note:**

> little oneshot cuz im bored :) as always - if any creators / personas involved ever say anything like this makes them the even least bit uncomfortable, i will not hesitate to take it down !! thanks :P hope u enjoy

George tied up his tan apron, somewhat dreading his first shift at the coffee shop this morning.

Working at the campus coffee shop had its benefits, but high tips was not one of them. The majority of the people that bought from them were broke college students, so actively making money proved difficult.

Plus, today was, according to his boss Techno, who was an English major, one of the biggest days for those with humanities-based majors.

Apparently, almost every student studying some sort of history or English based courses would be required to write an obscenely long essay starting this afternoon, and it would be due in around a month. Even Techno said he would be spending less hours at the shop in order to reserve time to write, so he would be having shifts with the lower-level employees instead.

As much as George enjoyed the business, he much preferred a more chill atmosphere at the café. After all, more assignments meant more energy-deprived college students turning to caffeine for a buzz.

\- - - - -

The day had overall gone fairly well. Sapnap, his friend who was taking over for the next shift, had already arrived.

George counted his tips as he prepared to check out - _$50; not bad at all_.

George was about to take off his apron to leave when the bell of the café door rang, signaling another customer had arrived.

_No matter,_ he thought to himself, _Sapnap can deal with it._

When he got a good look at the customer, however, he found himself refastening his apron. 

The man was, in short, gorgeous.

His sandy and overgrown blonde hair framed his face like contour. His skin was tanned with sun, but still looked blemishless. From what George could see, across the café, his face was covered with small brown freckles. _How pretty._

“I can handle this last one, Sapnap,” George said to the other customer, who nodded with a raised eyebrow.

The man grinned as he walked up to the counter.

“Hi, how are you doing today?” the man asked, which quite honestly threw George for a loop. Customers didn’t usually ask how _they_ were doing.

George smiled in response. “Doing well, thanks! How about yourself?” he asked in reply, trying to contain whatever nervousness had manifested itself into his body.

The man chuckled. “Doing good, doing good.”

“So,” George continued, “What can I get for you today?”

The man looked like he was thinking before he responded. “Can I be honest?” he asked, and George nodded. “I have no idea what 90 percent of the shit on this menu means.”

George felt himself chuckle, but tried his best (and failed) to hold it in. He soon found the man ordering was doing the same. George noticed when he smiled, his eyes crinkled at the ends of his eyes and a dimple revealed itself on his chin. _Cute_.

“Ok, let me think of a drink you might like…,” George started, thinking to himself.

“I like sweet drinks, if that narrows it down at all,” the sandy-haired man said, chuckling to himself.

“Hmm…,” George started. “I may have an idea. Do you trust me?”

The blonde man’s eyes widened in what seemed to be skepticism but he nodded all the shame. 

“Sure, Mr….,” he started, clearly searching for a name.

“George,” George offered.

“Sure, _George_ , I trust you.”

George smiled lightly before punching in the surprise order to the cash register. “Great, that’ll be $4.95. Can I get a name for the order?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” the man started, grinning. “You’re not even going to tell me what the order is?”

George chuckled lightly. “It’s going to be a surprise. You said you trusted me, after all.”

The man rolled his eyes but George could tell he was biting back a smile. “My name is Dream, by the way.”

George raised an eyebrow as he wrote the name on a cup for his order. “Peculiar name.”

‘Dream’ shrugged. “I guess I’m a peculiar guy,” he said, somewhat giggling.

With that, the man left the counter, and George began preparing his order. George decided to go for his usual drink, an iced white café mocha with two shots of espresso and vanilla cold foam. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be _too_ complex for Dream. 

George finished his concoction before calling out Dream’s name.

The blonde man cheerily walked towards the counter to pick up his drink. “Let’s see if trusting you was worth it, George,” he said, leading to a giggle from the barista.

George watched as the man took a sip from the drink he had made for him.

George’s heart practically melted as Dream responded with a bright grin. “Holy shit, this is amazing!” he exclaimed.

George grinned in return. “I’m glad!”

“I’ll have to get this next time I come here.”  
  
“Next time?” George asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Dream responded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I’m a creative fiction major, so I have that whole essay shit going on. I’m going to be studying here a lot.”

George mouthed an _‘Oh,’_ with recognition. “Well, good luck!”   
  
“Thanks,” Dream responded, turning to leave. “Hopefully you don’t get _too_ sick of me here over the next month.”

George chuckled. “We’ll have to see.”

“It was nice meeting you, George,” he said, waving as he exited the store.

George felt a smile grow on his face as he finally undid his apron.

“Holy shit!” he heard Sapnap call out, patting him on the back triumphantly. “You are so fucking _whipped_!”

George rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I just want the customer service tips, Sapnap.”

Sapnap seemed unconvinced. “Is that why you waited to clock out for him and practically turned bright red when he said he was going to be here for the next month? Admit it! You think he’s hot!”

George felt his eyes grow wide.

He couldn’t protest what he knew to be objectively true.

“Fine, whatever. _Yes_ , I think he’s hot.”

Sapnap grinned proudly. “Let’s go! Time for operation ‘Get George a Boyfriend’!”

George groaned in protest. “God, no.”

“God, _yes_!”

________________________

It had been around three days of George working at the café. He had had short conversations with Dream, however nothing substantial.

George finished preparing an iced chai latte for Niki, one of the regulars at the café. Even before the rush of customers from the essay assignment, Niki was there eager and ready for an iced chai latte practically every day. Each day, she would walk into the shop, pink hair tied up in a loose bun, and pick up her drink.

As George called out her name, she smiled across the counter and took her drink.

George heard the sound of the door opening, however he was too busy dealing with Niki to notice specifically _who_ came in.

“George, I was wondering,” Niki started, and George nodded for her to go on, “Do you think you could remake this? I’m so sorry for the bother - it’s just a tad bit too sweet. If not, that’s completely fine-”

“No worries, Niki,” George said, grinning. “Anything for such an avid customer,” he added with a giggle. Niki returned the laugh.

George remade it and handed her the drink.

“Thanks again, George, I really appreciate it.”

“It was my pleasure,” he said, a light chuckle lacing his lips.

George returned back to the counter and realized who had come in while he was dealing with Niki’s order.

_Dream_.

“Hi!” the blonde exclaimed, glancing between the brunet and the menu.

“Hello! Dream, right?” he asked, feigning forgetfulness.

Dream nodded, grinning. “Yup! I hope it’s not too forward, but can I ask a personal question? I am way too curious for my own good.”

George raised an eyebrow at him but was interested to hear what he wanted to ask all the same. “Sure, I guess. Go ahead.”

“Is that pink-haired girl your girlfriend?” Dream asked, his tone seeming genuinely interested.

George felt his eyes widen at the sudden, and rather strange, question. “God, no. That’s Niki. We’re close friends, but nothing more. She’s a regular here,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he let out a light chuckle.

Dream seemed to laugh lightly at this. “Oh, okay, cool.”

“Why?” George asked, smirking a bit at this opportunity to banter with the man. “Are you interested in her?”

The blonde chuckled and shook his head. “No, no. I was just curious.”

George raised an eyebrow, still intrigued as to why Dream would ask this in the first place, but he dropped the discussion. 

“So, what would you like to order?” George asked, changing the topic.

Dream seemed to contemplate his answer before continuing. “Can I get that… whatever it's called? That you made me last time?” he asked, a nervous-sounding chuckle escaping his lips.

George nodded. “Of course. That’ll be four-”

“Ninety-five,” Dream finished for him, handing him a 5 dollar bill. “Keep the change,” he said, a smirk on his face.

George rolled his eyes light-heartedly, and began on the drink.

Once he finished, he called out Dream’s name and held out the cup.

As Dream reached for it, their fingers brushed slightly. The trail of his finger on George’s felt like burning; it was as if his touch was a light igniting his veins.

“Oh, sorry about that,” George said sheepishly.

Dream laughed lightly, taking a sip of his drink. “Don’t apologize,” he said.

George grinned and exhaled in relief as he shook his head. “Good luck studying, Dream.”

George watched as Dream walked over to one of the café tables, noticing his change in body language.

When they spoke, Dream seemed almost relaxed and carefree, while when Dream was studying, his movements and gaze seemed deliberate and exact.

_Interesting._

George looked away from Dream before he could catch his gaze.

If he had continued looking, however, he would’ve noticed that Dream’s gaze was fixed on him, too.

________________________________

It had been around two weeks since Dream had first come to the café.

George and he had shared many short conversations, talking about general topics such as their favorite music and pastimes.

\---

_“I’m really into The Neighbourhood right now,” Dream had said._

_“Never heard of ‘em,” George replied._

_“You should check them out, George. They’re pretty cool.”_

_That night, George listened to practically their entire discography. He rationalized it by listening to it while he was studying for his Computer Science class._

_He quite enjoyed it, actually._

\---

George perked up from his counter as the blonde walked through the café.

“Hi!” he welcomed, smiling at the customer.

Dream grinned back, handing George a five dollar bill. At this point, both George and Dream had memorized both the order and the price.

George, like he would every day, offered back a nickel.

Dream, like he would every day, took it and put it right back into the tip jar.

George returned to the coffee machines without a word, quickly fixing up the drink Dream would always ask for.

“Your drink, sir,” George said, bowing formally as a joke.

Dream chuckled and bowed back, taking the drink. “Thank you, my liege.”

George watched as Dream walked to his usual seat at the cafe. It was just close enough from the door that George could watch him without seeming creepy, but just far enough that Dream wouldn’t be able to see him looking at him unless he was actively watching him as well.

George worked through around a dozen orders and customers before he became eerily aware of the music playing in the café.

  
George opened his phone, a burning desire to change the music playing through the café speakers. Currently, a lofi hip hop playlist was shuffling, and it wasn’t really George’s vibe.

George opened Spotify on his phone, letting the music shuffle throughout the bluetooth speakers of the café. Instantly, the opening notes of “Stargazing” by The Neighbourhood flooded through the speakers.

George yelled at himself in his brain, face flushing pink at the band Dream had recommended.

  
George looked up from the counter as he heard Dream chuckle at the song playing.

When George raised his gaze, he noticed Dream was staring right at him.

“So, I take it you took my band recommendation?” Dream asked with a proud grin on his face.

George rolled his eyes light heartedly, trying to bite back a smile brought on by Dream’s adorable reaction. “Maybe I did.”

“Guess I live in your head rent free, huh Georgie?”  
  


At this, George felt his face turn red. “ _Georgie_ ?”   
  
Dream giggled. “I don’t know, it’s a nickname. Thought it was cute,” he said with a shrug.

George shook his head as he hid a smile. “You are such an idiot.”

  
“Ouch,” Dream said with his hand to his heart, feigning insult. “That is not a nice way to treat a customer.”   
  


George rolled his eyes. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re a _nimrod_ , not a customer.”

At this, George’s heart practically inflated as Dream wheezed loudly. A few other customers turned to look at Dream, whose face almost reddened with embarrassment at his own volume.

“If you didn’t give me a five cent tip every day, I’d give you a noise complaint,” George joked, laughing lightly.

Dream laughed in response and the boys continued their conversation until George explained he had to deal with another customer and Dream began working on his essay once again.

George practically jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“You’re a fucking SIMP!” Sapnap exclaimed, just quiet enough where Dream wouldn’t be able to hear it across the café.

_Sapnap._

George shook Sapnap’s hand off of his shoulder and grimaced. “I’m trying to be _smooth.”_

Sapnap chuckled. “You calling him a ‘nimrod’ isn’t _smooth_. Just flirt with him!”

George raised an eyebrow. “How?”  
  


Sapnap smirked, looking like he had hatched an evil plan into his mind.

“Get an excuse to give him your number!”

George knew that eventually, if he wanted to genuinely try things out with Dream, he would have to.

“And what excuse would that be?”

  
Sapnap shrugged. “That one’s on you, buddy!”

__________________

It had been three weeks since Dream had begun coming to the café. George wasn’t an idiot- he knew if he wanted to do any flirting with Dream, it would have to be sooner rather than later.

George watched Dream from across the café, studying his movements.

Focused in thought, he looked beautifully concentrated. His brow was furrowed, however his forehead was still wrinkleless. His eyes were squinted, however still looked a vibrant yellow (or, green to everyone else, but yellow to George).

  
George turned around as Dream looked up and caught his eye contact.

“George,” Dream exclaimed, clearly waiting until George turned around to continue talking.

After a few beats of silence, he turned around.

“You were staring pretty intently,” Dream said, smirking.

George was well aware of his situation, feeling his face turn bright red.

“Here wait, sit,” Dream suggested, motioning for George to sit across from him at the café table.

George raised an eyebrow, but still obliged (reluctantly so).

He removed his apron and sat across from Dream, incredibly aware at how close the two boys were.  
  


“Yes?” George asked, a confused look on his face.

Dream giggled. “I don’t know, you looked like you wanted to say something when you were watching me earlier,” he teased with a shrug.

George felt his face redden. “Uh…,” he started, waiting a couple seconds to continue. “What is your favorite color?”  
  
Dream raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you wanted to ask? _Why_?”

“‘Dunno. I just want to learn about people.”

Dream looked like he was contemplating an answer before he continued. “As in, learning about people in _general_ , or _me_ specifically?”

George was slightly taken aback by this question, but persisted nonetheless. Sapnap was right, he needed to be bold. “You specifically.”

Dream’s eyes widened. 

It didn’t look like he was expecting this answer.

His face turned a bright pink.

_George didn’t know his face did that,_ he thought to himself, _but he was more than happy finding it out._

“Green, by the way,” Dream answered after a few moments of silence where he was clearly collecting his thoughts. “How about you?”  
  


“Blue. I’m colorblind, so it’s pretty much the only color I can see perfectly.”

Dream nodded. “That’s super cool, honestly,” he started. George furrowed his brow jokingly, however Dream seemed to take it seriously. “That you see the world differently, I mean,” he clarified, retracing his steps. “That you’re different.”

George smiled at Dream’s sincerity and sensitivity. 

“It’s fine, I guess. Now, your turn to ask me a stupidly random question.”

“Hmm…” Dream started, clearly weighing his options. “What’s your favorite video game?”

“Minecraft,” George answered, without hesitation.

Dream grinned. “No way! Me too!”

George tilted his head inquisitively. “What kind of playstyle do you usually have?”

Dream chuckled lightly. “I’m a speedrunner.”

George felt himself laugh. “Of course you are.”

The boys exchanged random queries with each other until George watched a customer enter and walk to the other counter. 

“I have to go, Dream, but I’ll talk to you later,” George said, standing up from his chair.

  
“Wait, George,” Dream exclaimed, reaching out to lightly grab his wrist as he left the table.

George turned, a burst of heat coming from Dream’s touch. “Y-yes?” he choked out.

  
Dream removed his grip from George’s wrist and fidgeted with something in his pocket.

“I have another random question,” he began.

He pulled out a phone out of his pocket and held it out.

“Can I have your number?”

_____________

It had been a couple hours since Dream had asked for George’s number. George obviously gave it to him, but was too shocked to verbally convey his feelings for Dream at the time.

When Dream eventually left the café, George practically jumped to retell the story of what happened to Sapnap.

“Wait, wait wait,” Sapnap clarified, “ _He_ asked _you_?”

George nodded. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“I’m just surprised that ‘you look like a nimrod’ shit actually worked,” he answered with a shrug.

George fiddled with his apron, preparing to lock up for the night.

“So,” Sapnap began, gathering his things, “Are you gonna ask him on a date?”

“Maybe. If I get the balls to, I guess.”

At that, George felt a notification buzz from the phone in its pocket.

**3 New Messages**

George clicked on it.

**Maybe: dream**

_hi george this is dream hahaha_

_i hope this isn't too forward but i think you're really cool if you’d ever want to hang out or something :)_

_no pressure tho! but it was cool talking to you earlier :]_

George felt his breath catch in his throat as he reread the messages, double checking that it wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

_Dream thought he was cool?_

**_Dream wanted to hang out?_ **

George looked up at Sapnap who looked eerily concerned.

“Are you good dude? You look like you just got like… fucked by a ghost.”

George reluctantly held out his phone for Sapnap to read.

After his eyes darted over the messages, Sapnap’s gaze raised to land on George’s face with a smile.

“You’re in, dude! This Dream guy is so whipped!” he exclaimed.

George laughed, thinking of a reply.

“What do I say?”

Sapnap shrugged. “You got this far by talking like a complete _nerd_. You can respond yourself.”

George thought for a second before typing.

**george**

_hi dream :))_

_i thought talking with you was super cool too_

_id love to hang out <3 _

George pressed send before he could change his mind, hoping that his reply with the “<3” wasn’t too far. His fears dissipated, however, when he saw Dream was typing.

**dream**

_AH yay_

_do you maybe wanna hang out sometime after the essay shit is over?_

_im kinda swamped rn_

**george**

_yea totally :)_

_good luck btw!!_

**dream**

_wait idea_

**george**

_go ahead……._

**dream**

_do you maybe wanna play minecraft together later :P_

_i just made a survival server :)_

George grinned wildly at Dream’s response, well aware Sapnap probably thought he looked like a lunatic.

**george**

_aaaaaaaa yes sure :)_

George relayed his texts with Dream to Sapnap, who was looking at George like he was crazy.

“Damn, George, this guy is as much of a fucking simp as you are.”

____________

It had been a full month since Dream had first come to the café.

Today, the humanities students’ essays were due.

Over the past week, Dream and George had played Minecraft together almost every day.

They spoke to each other on Discord after eventually sending each other their usernames.

George had to admit, speaking to Dream so much was cute.

George got to listen to him wheeze, swear, and just generally talk for hours on end, and he _relished_ in it.

George knew he had fallen, and fallen hard.

George perked up as he heard the bell of the café ring.

_Dream_.

Dream walked in grinning, offering a wave to George.

“Oh god, your boyfriend’s here, George,” Sapnap exclaimed, loud enough where Dream could definitely hear it.

  
George felt his face heat up as Dream chuckled. “Boyfriend, huh? We haven’t even had our date yet, George,” he teased.

At this, George giggled. He was still shocked and plagued with excitement that he and Dream were going on a date in the first place.

“Did you turn in your essay?” George asked, smiling happily as he undid his apron and prepared to clock out for the day - Sapnap promised to take the later shift of the day so George could go on his date in exchange for George doing his Comp Sci homework.

“Yup,” Dream answered, running a hand through his sandy hair. “I think I did pretty well, except it was pretty difficult to write when this adorable barista kept distracting me.”

George felt his face flush as Sapnap groaned.

“Go on your date, please, or get a fucking room,” he yelled lightheartedly.

George returned from behind the counter and walked towards Dream.

“Ready to go?” the blonde man asked.

George nodded in reply.

His heart skipped a beat when Dream intertwined their fingers and led him out of the shop.

“It’s so good to finally hang out with you, Georgie.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda fun to write but i also had way too much free time LMAO


End file.
